The Forever Friendship Bracelet
by R.A.Eng
Summary: "Gods Annabeth! You're not perfect! Maybe your mom was right about your fatal flaw! It sure is the flaw of this relationship!" Percy yelled. Ouch. For a second, Annabeth's facial expression dropped from furious, to hurt, and then back to furious.


"Percy! Why are always around her?" Annabeth screamed at him. They were in her cabin, oddly enough, on the morning of their anniversary. Their one month anniversary to be exact.

"Gods Annabeth! She's my friend! Why do you think you're always right? You think you know everything, and you know what? You don't. You're not perfect! Maybe your mom was right about your fatal flaw! It sure is the flaw of this relationship!" Percy yelled back at Annabeth. Ouch. For a second, Annabeth's facial expression dropped from furious, to hurt, and then back to furious.

"Yeah? Well she said your fatal flaw was loyalty. Ha, this is the one time she's ever been wrong!" Annabeth shouted.

"Then maybe she was right when she said we shouldn't be together!" Percy said, his voice filled with anger.

"Fine. Get out! Just leave!" Annabeth screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Fine." Percy replied like this all meant nothing. As he left through the door, he slammed it behind him startling a tearing Annabeth.

Percy stormed back to his cabin, all the way at the other end of the row. He really was angry at Annabeth, but he wished he hadn't said that harsh stuff to her. He threw himself on his bed and closed his eyes trying to clear his mind. It was cluttered with happy and angry and sad scrambled thoughts of Annabeth and him.

He remembered how much Annabeth hated him when they were younger. He remembered how annoying she was. He remembered how mean she was towards Rachel.

But then he remembered the time when Annabeth was considering joining the Hunters and how scared he felt that she would leave him. He remembered the night after the Titan war had ended and she finally kissed him. He remembered their first quest when he and Annabeth had to go into the Tunnel of Love. But the memory that he remembered the most was the first moment he saw her. He thought back to the day he fought the Minotaur and passed out. He especially remembered awaking while she took care of him and spoon-fed him nectar and ambrosia while he lay in her lap. He recalled looking up at her and seeing her pretty blond hair curl, and her sweet but stormy grey eyes smile. From that minute, he knew she was special.

Percy finally concluded that he didn't mean that stuff he said to her. He still loved Annabeth. He always would.

Meanwhile, Annabeth seemed furious. That was the angriest Percy has ever seen her. He decided to give her some space before going to apologize.

Later that afternoon Percy finally summed up enough confidence to go to her cabin. _Knock knock knock! _Sounded the wooden door.

Malcolm answered the door. "Oh, Percy it's you." He stepped outside and closed the door behind him. "Yeah, Annabeth is pretty upset."

"Malcolm, I need to talk to her." Percy said.

Malcolm whispered, "I'm sorry but I can't let you. She told me specifically to tell you she wasn't here if you came by. In fact, I shouldn't even be talking to you. Sorry Percy." Then he turned around and went back into his cabin before Percy could persuade him to let him in.

Percy turned around, stopped, and let out a big sigh. _This is going to be tougher than I thought. _He thought to himself. _I've got to kick it up a notch._

At the dining pavilion, Annabeth wouldn't look at Percy. Actually, she sat with her back towards him. Usually she sat so they could face each other because they were separated and had to sit at their godly parent's table, and this way they could still communicate and send lovey-dovey faces across the dining pavilion. Well, not anymore.

Percy was extra lonely today. He never has any siblings to sit with and with Annabeth ignoring him, this was a very quiet dinner.

The next morning when Annabeth awoke, she found a rose lying beside her on her pillow with a note attached. She unfolded the yellow lined paper and read it. _Annabeth, I'm sorry for what I said. Please forgive me. Meet me at the beach at 8:00? _

She folded it back up and ripped it half, then half again, and another half and threw it into the air to let it fall to the ground like confetti. If only there were something to celebrate though, like a one month anniversary, the confetti would be perfect. She looked at the ground and at the little pieces of paper. She was going to leave them there, but she couldn't because that'd be littering. So being Annabeth, she picked them up and gently placed them in the recycling bin.

She went back to her bunk bed and picked up the flower, smelled it, smiled at the scent, and then violently pulled off each petal and tossed it out the window.

She was obviously mad and definitely not going to meet him at the beach.

Percy may be invincible on the outside, but on the inside he was sad. He decided to go the one place that made him feel better; the beach. He stepped out onto the dry sandy road leading him to his favourite place. He walked with his head staring down at his feet with his hands in his pockets. Percy kicked a small pebble, almost the exact shade of Annabeth's grey eyes. He kept walking towards the beach and when he reached it, he dove right in, clothes and all. Percy sat at the bottom of the lake and closed his eyes. That felt nice. Being away from everything; all the drama and anger and sadness.

Percy heard a faint voice coming from somewhere. He looked around and saw nobody; no movement, nothing around him. Then he listened closer and heard his father's voice in his head.

"_Perseus, do you love her?" _Percy nodded, although nobody was there to see him nod. _"Then tell her…" _The voice grew quieter and trailed off letting Percy get back to his thoughts. _I don't think I can do that._ Percy thought. I don't blame him, that's pretty scary. _"Trust…" _Percy heard the same voice in say in his mind. It was so faint that he couldn't tell if he really heard it or not. Finally he decided whether he actually heard the voice or not, he did trust his father's advice.

He slowly rose up to the surface of the lake and ordered the currents to take him to the beach. He stepped out onto the wet sand, fully dry and with new energy.

Percy went back to his cabin to get ready and went to find Annabeth. He found her at the amphitheater with a crowd of campers. Now was his chance.

Dressed in blue jeans with a dress shirt and tie, he approached Annabeth…again. When she saw him she shook her head and bit her lower lip as if she were unsure. She turned around and she was about to leave when he grabbed her hand and stopped her. She faced him with tears collecting in her eyes, ready to let them fall at any minute.

"Annabeth, please just listen," Percy began, "I know this sounds stupid, but it's true. It's one hundred and ten percent true. When we weren't together for that one day, it felt like torture. It was even worse than torture. I can't imagine my life without you. Even when you were mad at me, I missed you. I missed you correcting me and telling me that I'm wrong. That's what I love that about you. Annabeth, you're smart and beautiful and amazing. I take it back, you are perfect. Don't ever change. Lady Athena was wrong twice; once about you. Annabeth, you don't have a flaw, it's impossible. She was also wrong about our relationship. You mean everything to me. I love you, Annabeth. I always have and I always will." Percy didn't even prepare what he was going to say.

Annabeth gasped at the last two sentences he said and everyone else did, too. The crowd was 'ooooooing' but Percy didn't care. He kept going. He pulled out something small and colourful. It wasn't the regular, 'apologize and give the girl diamonds so she has to accept it' kind of apology. He pulled out a friendship bracelet and held it out. He made it himself. It was blue and grey; the two colours that would represent them the best. It's interesting that those two colours go well and complement each other. I guess it's just fate.

"Annabeth, please be my girl friend and best friend again, forever this time." Percy said. The crowd was silent waiting for Annabeth's response.

Annabeth quietly said, "It's not stupid." And she smiled. Once Percy saw her smile, he couldn't help but smile too. Tears streamed down her flushed cheeks, but these were happy tears now. She slipped the bracelet on her wrist and the crowd cheered. Someone called out, "Forever is a long time!"

"I know." Percy replied, "I know." He smiled as he walked away holding Annabeth's hand, the one that would forever wear the friendship bracelet.

Date of completion: December 14, 2010


End file.
